Memory
by Loui1
Summary: Wie hat Michiru Haruka davon überzeugt das sie eine Sailorkriegerin ist... ? Warnung: Slash!!!


Memory´s  
  
Die Leute jubelten auf ihren Plätzen und die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht. Sie sah sich verwundert um und faste sich genervt in ihre kurzen blonden Haare. Sie hatte wieder diesen seltsamen Traum gehabt indem ihr provezeit wurde das die Welt untergehen würde. Und es war wieder dieses Mädchen da gewesen. Sie war so wunderschön aber auch so unantastbar, sie erinnerte sie an ein Mädchen das sie vor kurzen bei ihrem letzten Wettlaufen kennengelernt hatte. Schon als sie sie das erste mal gesehen hatte wusste sie das es dieses Mädchen war das in ihren ständig wiederkehrenden Träumen rumgeisterte.  
  
Ihr wurde der Pokal zum ersten Preis von einer Blondiene überreicht. Sie hatte gerade ein Motoradrennen gewohnen und war sehr stolz gewesen, als der Traum sich in ihr Gehirn gebohrt hatte und sie wie immer nicht loslassen konnte. Trotzdem freute sie sich über diese Auszeichnung, denn sie war die beste Rennfahrerin Japans. Sie gerinste selbstbewusst in die Menge hinein.  
  
Das letzte Mal als sie dieses mysteriöse Mädchen aus ihren Träumen gesehen hatte hatten sich beide über ein Bild gestritten das diese gemalt hatte. Michiru, so hieß das wunderschöne Geschöpf, hatte ihr verraten das sie die gleichen Träume hatten und das sie glaubte das sie beiden Auserwählt waren die Welt vor der Vernichtung zu retten. Sie glaubte nicht daran und hatte es Michiru direkt ins Gesicht gesagt. Michiru hatte sie vor einer Woche angerufen und sie gebeten mit ihr zu sprechen. Heute würde sie sich wieder mit ihr treffen. Obwohl sie ihr nicht glaubte und sicher war das Michiru wieder mit der Weltrettung anfangen würde, wollte sie sie unbedingt wieder sehen. In der Gegenwart dieser Frau wurde ihr ganz schwindelig und sie wusste teilweise nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Das war ihr noch nie passiert. Es ging von dieser Michiru einfach eine unglaublich Fasziniation aus.  
  
Als sie an der Tür zu Michirus Wohnung angekommen war musste sie seufzen doch sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und klingelte.  
  
"Hi Haruka schön das du gekommen bist.", sagte Michriu als diese Aufmachte und sie sah.  
  
"Hi Michiru.", sagte Haruka daraufhin knapp und sah sie an. Sie sah wie immer einfach atemberauben aus. Sie hatte ein blaues Kleid an das ihre tolle Figur gut erkenne lies.  
  
Als Haruka eingetretten war fing sie sofort mit dem Grunde des Besuches an.  
  
"Du hast gesagt das du mir was sagen musst?", meinte Haruka.  
  
"Ja. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden dir zu beweisen das wir auserwählt sind diese Welt vor dem Untergang zu retten.". erwiederte diese leicht irretiert.  
  
Haruka verdrehte die Augen sie hatte es gewusst.  
  
"Hör mal zu Michiru wenn damit wieder anfängst sollte ich vielleicht wieder gehen.", sagt sie etwas angenervt.  
  
"Nein tu das bitte nicht. Ich will doch blos einen Versuch unternehmen es dir zu beweisen. Wenn du danach immer noch nicht daran glaubst werde ich nie mehr mit diesem Thema anfangen. Ich schwöre es.", sie sah Haruka flehend an.  
  
Dieser Ausdruck lies alles in Haruka schmelzen selbst ihren Wiederstand auf den sie bis jetzt immer so stolz war.  
  
"Na gut aber danach wirst du mich damit in Frieden lassen. Wie willst du mich überhaupt davon überzeugen?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ich werde die hypnotisieren. Keine Angst ich werde dir nichts einreden was du nicht willst. Ich will dir einfach nur dein früheres Leben zeigen. Es ist nicht gefährlich und du wirst dich danach an jedes Wort das ich zu dir gesagt habe erinnern ich verspreche es.", meinte diese nun.  
  
Haruka wurde etwas mulmig zumute aber sie machte wegen Michiru bei der ganzen Sache mit.  
  
Michriu führte sie in ihr Zimmer wo Haruka sich dann auf ihr Bett legen durfte.  
  
"Ich glaube diese Stelle gefählt mir am besten.", sagte diese darauf grinsend.  
  
Michiru lächelte sie an wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. Sie machte die üblich prozedur der Hypnose durch und Suggestierte Haruka dann bis zu dem Moment zurück in dem sie noch in dem Bauch ihrer Mutter gewesen war.  
  
"Und nun gehst du so weit zurück bis dein Unterbewusstsein dir sagt das eine bestimmte Zeit wichtig für dich war.", fuhr sie fort.  
  
Haruka befand sie in einem rundum dunkelen Raum und sah Sachen an sich vorbeistürmen die sie in ihrem jetztigen Leben noch nie gesehen hatte. Immer war sie da doch sie sah so fremd aus. Und dann hielt alles an, die Dunkelheit lichtete sich und sie befand sich auf einem Pferd. Sie hörte Vögel zwitschern und roch den Duft vieler verschiedener Blumen. Wie durch Zeitlupe wurde ihr bewusst wo sie war. Sie befand sie im Garten den Schloßes von Versei. Es war Mittelalter. Sie sah an sich herunter. Sie hatte Männerkleidung an und zwar ziemlich komische Männerkleidung. Ein weises Hemd mit Rüschen war unter dem langen Frack versteckt. Über den normalten Hosen waren braune knielange Stiefel. Ihre Haare hatten den gleichen Schnitt wie sie ihn gewohnt war. Sie saß stolz und aufrecht auf dem Pferd. Auf dem Frack war das Zeichen der königlichen Armee abgebildet.  
  
Als wenn sie einen Blitzschlag bekommen hätte wusste sie wer sie war. Sie war der General der Armee und damit einer der höststehenden Männer auf dem Schloß. Als ihr Vater nach ihrer Geburt erfahren hatte das seine Frau keinen Kinder mehr kriegen konnte hatte er kurzerhand beschloßen sie wie ein Mann aufzuziehen. Nur drei Personen auf dieser Welt wussten das sie weiblich war, ihre Mutter ihr Vater und die Hebamme. Sie wurde von Kindesbeinen an erzogen wie man mit dem Schwert kämpfte und wie man sich als Mann benahm. Sie hatte hatte auch einen Männernamen gekriegt und hieß in diesem Leben Loui. Da ihr Vater noch kurz vor seinem Tod der General der königlichen Garde gewesen war hatte Loui den Posten für ihn annehmen müssen. Sie war die engste Vertraute des Königs geworden. Wenn es rauskommen sollte das sie eine Frau war würde der König sie sicherlich köpfen lassen da machte sie sich nichts vor.  
  
"Loui schön Euch hier zu sehen, ich hatte gedacht ihr wäret bei einer Konferenz mit meinem Vater.", sagte eine helle freundlich Stimme. Haruka und Loui wandten den Kopf zur Seite und sahen "Sie". Haruka traf ein Schlag es war Michiru nur das sie fiel längeres Haar hatte und ein langes weites Kleid mit Rüschen anhatte. Es bestand aus einem Korsett als Oberteil und als Unterteil einen weiten Rock. Das ganze Kleid war weihnrot und bestand aus feinem Samt. Es passte wunderbar zu ihr. Haruka wollte etwas sagen konnte es jedoch nicht. Sie begriff das sie nur Zuschauer war und nichts an der Handlung ihres früheren Lebens ändern konnte.  
  
"Prinzessin es ist auch schön Euch hier zu sehen. Ihr seht wie immer einfach wunderbar aus. Euer Vater hat die Sitzung ausfallen lassen.", erwiederte Loui.  
  
"Ihr sollt mich doch nicht immer nur Prinzessin nennen ihr dürft ruhig Victoria zu mir sagen.", sagte Michiru daraufhin lächelnd.  
  
"Wollt Ihr ein Wettrennen gegen mich machen?", fragte sie dann unverholfen.  
  
"Mit größtem Vergnügen Victoria.", meinte Loui darauf.  
  
Sie ritten daraufhin aus dem Garten raus und zu einem Wald der in der Nähe lag hin. Dort würde sie niemand sehen und sie wären ungestört hatte die Prinzessin gemeint. Haruka wurde bald klar das Michiru in diesem Zeitalter die Tochter des Königs gewesen war und damit die eine der wichtigsten Frauen am Hoffe.  
  
"Gut, wie wäre es wenn wir bis zu der große Eiche neben dem Bach reiten. Ich bin schon gespannt wer gewinnt. Und ich bitte Euch Loui diesmal reitet ihr so schnell wie ihr könnt und lasst mich nicht gewinnen.", sagte die Prinzessin als sie am Waldrand angekommen waren.  
  
"Das werde ich nicht nocheinmal wagen Victoria. Mir tuen die Ohren noch vom letzten Mal weh.", meinte Loui frech.  
  
Victoria fing an zu grinsen als Loui die Bermerkung gemacht hatte und rief "Auf die Plätze fertig los."  
  
Beide liesen ihre Pferde so schnell wie möglich laufen. Sie hatten bald eine ungeheuere Geschwindigkeit für diese Zeit erreicht. Haruka fand das es sehr langsam war wurde sich jedoch bald bewusst das es in dieser Zeit bestimmt noch keine Motorräder gab. Beide hatten ungefähr die gleiche Höhe als die Prinzessin ihr zurief "Sagt Loui könnt ihr etwa nicht schneller" und lachte. Auch Loui musste lachen. An der rechten Seite floss ein Fluss nur wenige Meter entfernt. Plötzlich stolperte das Pferd von der Prinzessin und Victoria wurde aus dem Sattel geschleudert. Sie rollte auf die rechte Seite und kam kurz vor dem Fluss zum stoppen. Loui lies das Pferd halten und sprang aufgeregt aus dem Sattel. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte zu der Prinzessin.  
  
"Habt ihr Euch weh getan?", fragte sie besorgt als Victoria sich auf den Rassen vor dem Fluss aufrecht hinsetzte.  
  
"Nein aber mein Kleid glaube ich kann ich nicht mehr anziehen. Aber warum bist du so förmlich wenn wir doch allein sind.", meinte diese aufeinmal lächelnd.  
  
Haruka spürte wie Loui zu grinsen anfing.  
  
"Das habe ich mir schon so stark angewöhnt das ich es ganz ungewollt tue.", sagte diese und setzte sich neben Victoria hin. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Loui beugte sie zu Victoria vor und küsste diese leidenschaftlich. Haruka war teilweise wegen dem Kuss und teilweise wegen dieser Situation verwirrt. Die Prinzessin fasst ihr in die Haare und zog ihr Gesicht näher an das ihre. Aus dem Kuss wurde ein Zungenkuss der von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer stürmischer wurde. Loui umfasste wie selbstverständlich die Hüfte von Victoria. Haruka wusste in diesem Moment das Loui und Victoria schon länger ein Liebespaar waren. Seit ungefähr einem halben Jahr traffen sie sich heimlich und taten Dinge die vollkommen verboten waren. Beide waren unsterblich verliebt. Victoria löste sich aus Louis Umarmung.  
  
"Weist du ich finde es toll das ich in deiner Gegenwart wenigstens nicht schwanger werden kann.", meinte sie dann.  
  
Jetzt wusste Haruka das die Prinzessin es wusste das sie eine Frau war.  
  
"Oh meine Liebe glaub mir ich finde es auch nicht unbedingt verwerflich.", erwiederte Loui lachend und küsste ihre Prinzessin wieder.  
  
Aufeinmal wurde alles schwarz um sie herum und sie wusste nicht was sie tuen sollte. Kurz bevor sie ausrasten wollte lichtete sich wiederrum die Dunkelheit und sie war wieder in diesem Wald in der Nähe des Schloßes. Doch diesmal war es anders der Wald strömte eine Gefahr aus.  
  
"Victoria!", schrie Loui. Haruka konnte fühlen das Loui ausser Atem war. Sie sah sich um, im Wald war es dunkel. Aufeinmal sah sie ein Monster das aus einer der Bäume heraussprang und auf sie zulief. Es war glitschig und sah einem Fisch ähnlich obwohl es fast so groß wie Haruka war. Es schleuderte nun einen grünen Energie-Strahl auf sie zu. Loui sprang im letzten Moment zur Seite und der Strahl verfehlte sie nur knapp. Hinter dem Monster erkannte sie nun Michiru die ein schmerzverzertes Gesicht machte. Ihre linke Hand lag auf der blutgetränkten rechten Schulter. Jetzt stürtze sie und schrie auf. Loui wollte zu ihr hinlaufen doch das Monster verspeerte ihr den Weg. Sie zog ihr Schwert und ramte es dem Monster in den Bauch. Das Fischänliche Ding stieß einen Schmerzensschrei oder so hörte es sich wenigstens an aus und ging in die Knie. Loui lief zu Victoria rüber und bückte sich über sie.  
  
"Wer hat das mit dir gemacht?", fragte sie böse.  
  
"Das Monster als es mich in den Wald gezogen hat. Es hat wahrscheinlich geglaubt das ich tot wäre und hat mich liegengelassen.", sagte sie entkräftet.  
  
"Ich hätte dich nie allein lassen dürfen.", rief sie unglücklich auf.  
  
"Ich werde es überstehen Loui aber ich mach mir mehr um dich Sorgen das Monster ist nämlich sehr stark.", sagte sie.  
  
"Ach damit werde ich schon fertig. Wage es ja nicht dich zu verwandeln um mir zu helfen.", sagte diese beruhigend.  
  
Sie holte nun einen kleinen Stab an dem ein Planet befestigt war raus. Loui hob die Hand mit dem Stab in die Höhe und schrie: "Macht der Uranusnebel macht auf!"  
  
Von einem auf dem anderem Moment war sie in einem Kampfkostüm wie das das sie in ihren Träumen an Michiru sah. Das Kostüm hatte nur andere Farben. Haruka war verwundert was sollte das alles und wie hatte Loui das gemacht?  
  
Das Monster richtete sich wieder auf, die Wunde war wieder verheilt und es war wütend.  
  
"Du hast es gewagt meine Freundin anzugreifen und sie zu verletzten. Das werde ich nicht durchgehen lassen. Ich bin Sailoruranus. Ich werde dich im Namen des Uranus bestrafen.", sagte Loui an das Monster gerichtet.  
  
Das Monster schaute sie verwundert an griff aber an.  
  
Loui hob die Hand und verschränkte sie zu einer Faust. Als sie "Macht des Uranus flieg und sieg" schrie prallte ein gewaltiger Energiestrahl auf das Monster und es löste sich in Staub auf. Sie verwandelte sich nun wieder in Loui zurück. Nun hörte sie wie Victoria aufstöhnte. Loui eilte zu ihr hin und lies sich bei ihr nieder.  
  
"Vereinen wir unsere Kräfte und heilen wir deine Wunde.", schlug sie vor.  
  
"Ja das ist eine gute Idee.", erwiederte Victoria schnaufend.  
  
Auch sie holte jetzt einen dieser komischen Stäbe raus auf dem ein Planet abgebildet war. Sie hob in hoch ,und Loui lies ihren Stab den Stab von Victoria berühren. Ein kleines Licht erhob sich zwischen den beiden Stäben und die Wunde von Victoria verheilte. Haruka konnte immer noch nicht glauben was sich gerade ereignet hatte.  
  
"Danke das du mich gerettet hast.", sagte Victoria und küsste Loui zur Belohnung auf den Mund.  
  
"Ach ich glaube du wirst mir auch einmal das Leben retten.", sagte Loui lachend.  
  
Mit diesen Worten kehrte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit und sah in die Augen Michirus die besorgt über Haruka gebeugt war. Sie lächelte als sie sah das Haruka wieder in die Realität gefunden hatte.  
  
"Glaubst du mir jetzt?", fragte Michiru lächelnd als Haruka sich im Bett aufgerichtet hatte.  
  
Haurka schaute sie verwirrt und ungläubig an. Sie sträubte sich zu glauben was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Sie wollte es nicht glauben.  
  
"Ich ... ich will gehen.", sagte aufgeregt und stand auf.  
  
"Aber Haruka!", rief Michiru ihr verwirrt nach als diese aus der Tür rannte.  
  
Sie brauchte Abwechslung, sie musste auf die Rennstrecke.  
  
Was sie jedoch nicht ahnte war das Michiru ihr folgte.  
  
Als sie gerade angekommen war und sich auf ihr Motorrad setzten wollte hörte sie einen Schrei aus einen der Garagen auf der Rennstrecke. Sie ging hin um nachzusehen von wem sie kam und sah einen Jungen mit schmerzverzertem Gesicht sitzten. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung wurde dieser Junge aufeinmal ein Monster wie das aus ihrem angeblichen früherem Leben. Das Monster attaktierte sie und sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht währen. Gerade als sie verzweifelt Aufschrie erschien vor ihr dieser Stab mit dem Planeten. Sie wusste was es bedeutete und wollte danach greifen. Gerade als sie ihn erreicht hatte hörte sie Michiru wie sie sie davor wahrnte ihn nicht zu nehmen. An dem Eingang zu der Garage stand sie nun und hatte ihren Stab in der Hand. Sie hob ihn in die Höhe und schrie: "Macht der Neptunnebel macht auf!" und sie verwandelte sich in das Mädchen aus ihren Träumen. Dann rief sie "Neptun flieg und sieg!" und das Monster verwandelte sich wieder in den Jungen zurück. Haruka sah auf den Stab der nun auf dem Boden lag. Es war ihre Bestimmung eine Sailorkriegerin zu sein und das wusste sie nun. Michiru hatte recht wenn sie diesen Stab jetzt nehmen würde würde sich ihr ganzes Leben ändern. Wollte sie jedoch ohne Michiru leben und ohne ihre Bestimmung? Sie schaute in die schönen Augen von Michiru und ergriff den Stab. Sie hatte sich endschieden, sie würde damit leben ob es nun gute oder auch schlechte Konsequenzen gab. In den Augen von Michiru tratten Tränen. Sie freute sich das sie ihre Loui wieder hatte und fiel ihr um den Hals.  
  
Als beide noch am selben Tag einen Strandspaziergang machten sagte Haruka: "Siehst du du hast mir doch mein Leben gerettet. Wir sind wieder quitt."  
  
By.: Loui 


End file.
